Lily's Heart
by KOLRufly09
Summary: My version of how Rufus and Lily discussed L getting her heart shaped tattoo.
1. Chapter 1

**"Did it hurt?" Lily asked sleepily as she softly ran her fingertips up and down Rufus's left arm. He was busy running his hands through her blonde, soft curls, a routine he had gotten into after every time they made love. **

**"Getting my tattoo?" Rufus asked after he realized what she was referring to, he moved his hands under his face to see her better.**

**"Mmhmm," she said, her eyes becoming heavy.**

**"No, not really, it just feels like someone is scrapping over your skin." He moved his hand and caressed her arm like she had been doing to him.**

**"Umm, that sounds painful Rufus." she replied, waking up from her almost slumber and moving to lay down on her back.**

**"It was just bothersome, not painful," he replied moving his legs to tangle with hers.**

**"I want one, I just don't know what to get," she told him as she moved her feet to play with his.**

**"NO."**

**"Why not?" she asked as she moved to rest on her forearm and look at him.**

**"You're too..." he paused trying to find the right words looking in her eyes.**

**"Too what Humphrey?" she asked in a raised tone.**

**"Too beautiful, I think a tattoo on you would take away from your beauty, not enhance it."**

**She kissed him for the compliment, and as a thank you for not putting his foot in his mouth.**

**"You're welcome," he said with a smile.**

**"What?"**

**"I just saved you from making a mistake."**

**"I still want one, but maybe I won't get one where anyone can see."**

**"Really? Like where?" he asked curious to see where she would get it.**

**"I don't know, it actually would work better if no one could see it that way I wouldn't have to explain it to my mother."**

**"I agree. Do it."**

**"Really? why?" **

**"Well, I'd probably be able to see it," he said as he moved closer to her and started kissing down her neck.**

**"Don't be so sure Rufus."**

**"But I am," he said. "What would happen if I just have a slip in front of your mom and told her all about your tattoo?"**

**"You wouldn't?"**

**"Wouldn't I?" he started to bunch up the t-shirt she was wearing in his palm.**

**"You wouldn't, because first, you would never betray me that way and second, well, you don't even talk to CeCe Rhodes."**

**"I might just to be able to see it." he looked up at her and smiled**

**"Fine, no one else can see it, but you."**

**"Lift your arms."**

**Lily sat up and took her shirt off and preceded to push Rufus back and straddle him.**

**"Where could I get it that no one else could see?"**

**"Well, there's things you need to consider."**

**"Like what?" she asked, as she placed soft kisses along his neck up to his ear.**

**"Well, what exactly are you thinking of getting?"**

**"I'm not getting your name if that's what you're suggesting I do," she started sucking on his ear lobe.**

**"Mmmm, I'm not." he started running his hands up her thighs.**

**"You're not?" She sat up, surprised.**

**"Nope, I know it's not a good idea to get your boyfriends or girlfriends name tattooed on your skin." he sat up too, starting to suck gently on her neck**

**"Good, well, I want something girly, like a butterfly or a star," she wrapped her arms around his waist**

**"What about something meaningful?"**

**"Cute and meaningful, ok. How about two stars, one will represent me and the other... oh my God," she gasped as he started massaging her breasts.**

**He smiled and kissed her. "The other?"**

**"Ummm," she kissed him and sucked on his tongue.**

**"I love when you do that, but Lily, What would the other represent?"**

**She smiled, "you of coarse."**

**"Me?"**

**"Yes, you, my Rufus Humphrey, my personal rock star," she ran her hands through his hair.**

**He picked her up and placed her on her back, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.**

**"I love you," he told her.**

**"I love you."**

**"Ok, stalker, next question..."**

**She cut him off, "I don't think you're supposed to be sleeping with your stalker, what if I physically hurt you?"**

**"I can only hope I enjoy it," he said as he started kissing down her neck**

**"Mmmmm, Rufus." She ran her hands up and down his sides.**

**He flinched, "hahaha, Lil, that tickles."**

**"What was your next question?" she asked as she ran her hands up his chest**

**"Oh, right, how big do you want them?" he grabbed her hands with his and held 'em above her head interlacing their fingers.**

**She held his hands tightly and arched her back, "It depends where I get them, I guess."**

**He slowly removed his hold on her hands, and began running his fingertips down her arm and neck until he reached her nipple, slowly running circular figures around it until it became hard. **

**She moaned, "that feels good."**

**He grinned, and asked, "want some suggestions on places only I can see?"**

**"Show me."**

**"How about right here," and leaned down to kiss right below her left breast near her side.**

**"Mmmm, no, you could probably see them during the summer when I wear my bathing suit."**

**"Ok, what about right above this," he demonstrated where by taking her nipple in his mouth.**

**She gasped and tightened her grip around his hair. "Nope, I think that'd be too painful and trashy."**

**He laughed.**

**"Ok, what about on your thigh," he ran his hands high up her thigh.**

**"Hmmm, maybe, would that turn you on?"**

**"Oh, yeah! But it shouldn't be about what I want," he said.**

**He was so thoughtful, she thought, and she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. **

**He kissed her back and started grinding agains her hips.**

**She broke the kiss, "Mmmm Rufus, not yet."**

**"Seriously? You're always the first to want to go Lil."**

**"I really want a tattoo and if we start now, well, you know I won't stop and will probably forget and..."**

**"Ok, ok, we won't go at it just yet. I am the patient one."**

**"Thank you." **

**He kissed her cheek, "of coarse. Now, well, the only other two places that only I can see," he said as he got on his knees, "would be," he held out his hand for her and she grabbed it and got on her knees as well.**

**"Would be?"**

**He held her tight around her waist and kissed along her jaw as he started to roam his hands downward and squeezed her buttocks.**

**"No, no, no, no." **

**He immediately let go. "Sorry."**

**She reached around and placed his hands back to where they were. "No, I like that, I just don't want a tattoo on my ass Humphrey!"**

**I think it would look cute, two little stars on one of your butt cheeks, and then anytime you walk away when you're naked I could stare at them.**

**"Nope, then have them expand when I get old and fat, no way, besides, I want to be able to see them too!"**

**"Makes sense, well, then my beautiful Lily, there's only one other place on this gorgeous fit body that only I get to have access to and that you can see whenever you choose to," he started to smile and held onto her hips.**

**"Where?" she asked knowing full well where he meant**

**"Smart ass."**

**"We already dismissed that possibility Rufus," she said sternly and looking at him with one of her serious Lily face expressions while rolling her eyes.**

**He knew what she wanted, but was making her crave it a bit more.**

**"I'm getting cold, way to let me down HUMPhrey!"**

**"Oh, really? You're going to insult me with my own name? Let me remind you Rhodes that one day it'll be yours, so get your little insults out of your system."**

**"Well, when I have that name, I'll live up to it, with or with OUT you. Lillian "the best" HUMPhrey there is."**

**He stayed quiet, just looking at her.**

**She raised one of her eyebrows, "what?"**

**"You can be so cruel."**

**She smiled at him and tried to kiss him.**

**He didn't move.**

**"Rufus!"**

**"What?"**

**"You love me?" she asked hugging him tightly, placing her chin on his shoulder.**

**He held her tight to his body, his arms around her waist.**

**"I was kidding Rufus, you're the only person for me and the BEST Humphrey."**

**He kissed her shoulder, and then with one hand started making his way down to the front of her body and between her legs.**

**She bit her lip, still hugging him and said "I love you Rufus."**

**He was about to start stroking her, but she moved his hand, pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him passionately.**

**He kissed her back and bit her lip. **

**"My knees were killing me."**

**"So are mine," he said softly and slowly started leaning back, she moved her legs so he could lay down, straddling him.**

**"You're so beautiful," he said as he stared up at her.**

**She pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled at him. He smiled. She bit her bottom lip, "your smile is so hot! Makes me want to jump your bones."**

**He pushed his hips up. She smiled at him and reached down and guided his erection inside of her. **

**He pushed his hips off the bed and back down when she started to thrust her hips forward. **

**"Mm..." absolutely the best.**

**He smiled and just stared at her moving her hips in a circular motion. "Ah, Rufus," she yelled.**

**"That's where you should get your tattoo," he said.**

**She stopped suddenly, surprised by his calmness, "what?" she said in her heightened breath.**

**He sat up and rolled them over so he was on top of her.**

**He pulled out, and started kissing down her body.**

**"You're such a tease."**

**"I'm trying to prove a point," he gently bit at her stomach**

**"Ooo, ouch, ok, make it quick!"**

**"So bossy," he got to her lower abdomen, kissing her as he went lower.**

**"Or not," she said in a soft voice.**

**He looked up and smiled. "Do you want to hear my point at this point?"**

**"Hu?, Umm.." her breath was becoming heavy and fast, "sure."**

**He put his arm behind her thigh and with the other was drawing little star figures to the left of her hip, below the lower abdomen, in between her legs.**

**"Why there?"**

**"It's the only place left that no else, but me could be able to see and besides if the stars represent us, I can think of no other place where we are more connected."**

**She smiled at him, "that actually sounds perfect." **

**He was looking at her and leaned down just the slightest and blew**

**"Rufus!," she squirmed, "that tickles!"**

**He started laughing, moved her leg up and put it over his shoulder while he wrapped the other one around his waist. **

**"Come here," she said. They started kissing and he re-entered her slowly and started to thrust his hips.**

**"Oh my God," she reached for his hands needing something to hang on to.**

**He stretched out her hands on each side of her head, interlaced their fingers and squeezed them, he then leaned down to suck her bottom lip as he kept thrusting.**

**She started moving her hips underneath him and tightened her leg around his waist, "Ah, Rufus, yes!"**

**He turned his head and bit her leg hard, "oh God, Lil," you feel so good.**

**"Fuck, right there. Harder."**

**He increased the pace of his hips, crashing them against hers.**

**"Mmmmm," she released his hands and moved them around his waist, pushing him closer, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. **

**He placed one arm underneath her, his hand gripping the back of her neck, and his lips roaming against her jaw line, moaning against it. His other hand gripping the pillow on the bed.**

**"Oh my God, don't stop." She dug her fingertips into his back.**

**"I won't," he smiled against her lips then kissed her passionately. "I love you."**

**"I...Oh, fuck, I... Rufus!" She moved her leg off his shoulder and interlocked her ankles around his back. "Faster, faster."**

**He did as told and had her toes curling, one hand gripping his hair, the other dug in his back, and her teeth clenching his shoulder a few seconds later. **

**"Mmmmm, Lily, shit." Rufus held her tight to his body as he felt the jolt of pleasure coarse through his body and kissed her mouth, moaning as their tongues collided.**

**"I love you," she said as she tried to catch her breath, and wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead.**

**He rolled them over on his back and she sat up, getting up slowly.**

**"Lil!,ahhh," he took a deep breath, "Where are you going?"**

**She didn't answer.**

**"Can you lower the temp?" he asked.**

**"Maybe if you weren't so good at raising our body temperatures Humphrey, your bill wouldn't be so high," she yelled from the living room.**

**"I like, ironically, getting a high electricity bill, lets me know we've done some nice, fun work and I didn't throw money down the drain."**

**"Mmhmm," she smiled walking back to his bed with a pen in her hand. "Here" she said, handing him the pen.**

**He smiled, "want a sample tattoo?"**

**"Yes please!" She sat down on the edge of the bed.**

**He got up, put his boxers on and knelt on the floor in front of her.**

**"Spread 'em."**

**"Ha ha ha." She opened her legs slowly.**

**"Hmmm?" he looked at her with a perplexed face.**

**"What?," she asked him looking down to see if something was wrong.**

**"I don't know that I want the tattooist to see this and be this close to you."**

**"My body, my choice, besides I'll be wearing underwear, I'm sure you can help me hold them to the side long enough to get my stars. Yes?" She asked innocently**

**"Uh, yes."**

**She grinned her pearly whites at him, "ok go."**

**He took the cap off the pen and started writing across her thigh, catching her off guard.**

**"Rufus what are you doing?" She started laughing and trying to get him to stop. "It tickles so badly, quit! What are you writing?"**

**"Hold still I'm almost done."**

**"No, now I can't wear shorts tomorrow, Rufus," she kept laughing not being able to take the strokes of the pen against her sensitive skin.**

**He was able to hold her leg down long enough to write "Rufus Humphrey was here!" **

**"Oh my God! Oh my God! Your nerve, I cannot believe you just... Oh my God. You're such a geek."**

**He mimicked her "Oh my God, it's like not a big deal."**

**She started laughing and took the pen away from him, "I hate you."**

**"What, its just the truth. Give me the pen, I'll draw your stars on your little lily so you can see what our symbol will look like."**

**"Symbol?"**

**"You said the stars would represent you and me, so yes, our symbol."**

**She looked at him with a puzzled face.**

**"The other star doesn't have to represent me, I want you to get something for yourself."**

**She leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you. And I want something for us, I don't know, I just don't think stars can cut it."**

**"Ok, how about some music notes? You love music and I play music and if it weren't for music, we wouldn't have met."**

**"Maybe." They stayed quiet, looking at each other.**

**"My heart? he asked.**

**"Your heart! Really?"**

**"It's already yours, forever."**

**"And you'd draw it, your own special design, you think they could tattoo over it?"**

**"I don't see why not." He smiled.**

**"I'll literally have your heart forever and ever."**

**"And ever," he sat up and kissed her, pulling her close to him.**

**She kissed him back and then heard the a/c come on. She pulled away, "I don't want get cold."**

**He pulled away, "ok, lean back on your forearms a little bit."**

**She did as told and felt the tip of the pen make contact with her skin. She bit her lower lip. He concentrated on her, making sure he didn't hurt her and that the heart, his heart, would come out perfect.**

**"You look so focused."**

**"Shhh."**

**"Ok, ok, I'm just saying that you look hot when you're concentrating," she bit her lip, a little harder this time.**

**"Lil!" **

**"What? you do!"**

**He smiled, she had already forgotten he told her to stay quiet so he could finish without messing up.**

**"Are you almost done?, I want to see"**

**"One second."**

**"You're taking a lot longer than the average time you spend on my quote little lily."**

**"Don't make me laugh," he said with a smile.**

**"You know, this doesn't really hurt whatsoever!"**

**"It's not a needle," he reminded her.**

**"Right. "**

**He looked up, "getting nervous?"**

**"No, I'll do it. Think you can get me some liquor before we go?"**

**"Of coarse, I don't want you to be in pain. Ok, all done, what do you think?"**

**She looked down to see how her heart came out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Rufus asked.

"I love it, it's the perfect size and shape."

"Good"

She took the pen from his hands and got up to put it away, while Rufus got up and put his boxers on. He saw her return to the room and sit down on the bed out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that she had something else in her hands. Curious, he turned his head completely to look. "What the?"

Lily looked up and smiled. "This makes it easier to see," she said.

"You're looking at your "tattoo" with a compact mirror?" he asked surprised.

"And?"

"It's hot," he said with enthusiasm.

She took her eyes off the mirror and looked up at him. "Rufus, really, it's perfect. It's so... me."

Hearing this pleased him. He really felt like Lily had finally opened up to him in the past weeks and he had gotten the opportunity to really get to know her. It made him fall in love with her even more and want to protect her that much more. Although she grew up with wealth, she had led a hard life, which left her scarred and weary of love. Rufus, at last felt like he was making progress in making her see that returning love was a great thing and that he would never stop loving her.

"When do you want to go get it done?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she answered immediately in a giddy, determined voice.

"Lily, we have a show tomorrow, how about the day after?"

"No Rufus, I want to go tomorrow. I don't want to wait."

"Lil, c'mon... this show has been scheduled for weeks, you can wait a whole day and a half."

"I can't wait!" They stared at each other and he thought she was just being spoiled. She wasn't used to hearing "wait" or "no," not from the UES, or him for that matter.

She rolled her eyes and told him in a serious tone "I'll just go alone."

"I don't think so Lily."

She got up from the bed and stood in front of him. "Why, because I can't go with you? You're not the boss of me Rufus."

He tried brushing her hair out of her face, but she started walking away, heading towards the bathroom to put her clothes back on. Frustrated, he threw his hands up in the air and then placed them on his hips.

"Why are you so difficult? That's not at all what I meant. You're trying to go alone somewhere you've never been to get something permanent in a very private area. I don't want someone to take advantage of you, financially or physically."

She finished getting dressed and started heading towards the door. "I don't need you to take care of me and I don't want to wait!" She started opening the door, but Rufus went and shut it closed. "Let me out Rufus," she said facing the door.

"NO."

She turned around and she demanded he let her out, "Move! Let me get out."

"NO!," he said with more emphasis.

She smirked and then attacked him with her lips. Something about him being firm with her made her so hot for him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She had him kissing her desperately and wildly. He moved his hands from under her thighs to her ass, grabbing it. She moaned in his mouth and moved her hips against his. He moved them towards the couch and he sat down with Lily straddling him. She started to move her hands all over his chest while he moved his hands, along her back under her shirt. She untangled their tongues and came up for air.

"I love you Lil," Rufus said out of breath. "I know," she started, "but I really want to get it done tomorrow."

"You're impossible," he stated.

She started kissing along his jaw to his ear, nibbling and sucking on his ear lobe, something she knew drove him crazy. "Please Rufus..." KISS.  
"Please..." NIBBLE "You're a rock star in your own right..." BITE "Couldn't you just not do the meet and greet?" She blew in his ear.

"You're so impossible."

"Please," she looked him in his eyes for good measure.

"Why don't we just go tonight if you want it so badly?"

"I didn't think tattoo parlors were opened on Thursdays," she said. He started laughing and wiped his face with his hands.

"Are you laughing at me?, the nerve."

"You make things so difficult sometimes," he was chuckling, and she was starring at him in confusion.

"Lil, it's Friday."

Her mouth quickly shaped into a big "O". He found her irresistable when she had her spacey moments. He smiled at her and started kissing her. His hands were making their way to unbutton her pants. "Not now, c'mon let's go." She got up, grabbed his hands and tried to pull him off the couch.

"It's only 11pm," he told her.

"Well, what time do they open?"

"Around midnight or 1am."

Again, her mouth made an "O" figure. Man, she was hot he thought. He got up, close to her face, and moved his hands behind her, spanked her, and pushed her body towards his. She liked when he was rough with her. He knew the exact amount of force to use on her to create pleasure and not too much pain. She jumped him again and he practically ran to their bed. On the way, she moved his boxers down with her hands and kicked off her heels. He dropped her on the bed, unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off, along with her underwear, one leg at a time. She sat up to kiss him, then removed her shirt and bra and laid back down. Rufus grabbed her leg and dragged her towards the edge of the bed. He leaned down to kiss her while she spread her legs, her feet resting on the edge of the bed. He started placing open mouthed kissed down her neck, down her chest, to her stomach. "That feels good," she said in a shallow voice. He continued his journey south, getting on his knees, and grasping her hips with his hands. He kissed over her "tattoo" then opened his mouth and ran his tongue over it. She sat up the moment he did. Startled, he looked up at her to find her grinning from ear to ear. "I REALLY like my tattoo!" He didn't think it was possible, but her smile got bigger. "God, Lil, just seeing your smile, makes me feel complete." She ran her hands through his hair and moved her face down to kiss him passionately. Again, he began his mouth's trip down her body. This time, sucking gently in spots she loved until he was at her "tattoo" again. She gripped his hair when he bit her and then sucked over the area. Realizing what he was doing, she stopped him. "Rufus, stop it," she said almost giggling.

"Why?"

"You're going to make it hurt more later."

"Fine, let this be a warning of what's to come once that thing heals."

The next thing Rufus knew, he was being pushed onto his back onto the floor. Lily quickly straddled him and kissed him.

She held his arms above his head and kissed him slowly. He decided to lay still on his back and let her have her way with him, which he was sure she did not mind. She let go of his fingers and started running hers down his arms, she sat up and ran her hands down his chest to his stomach and then onto his sides and back up. She loved feeling his muscles and lean body. Then she moved up a little on him and moved his hands to her thighs, "touch me Rufus," she ordered. He began to slowly stroke her thighs up and down and inward towards him and out towards her butt. She was leaning on her hands next to his face and her knees as she began sucking on his earlobe and then his neck. When she reached his shoulder, she bit him hard, which caused him to squeeze her legs and groan. She enjoyed making him cry out loud, so she began sucking hard over the spot as well. "You're going to leave a mark," he warned her in a raspy voice. "Good, that's my intention." She sucked on the spot once more and leaned up to look at it.

"Did you draw blood?"

She smiled, then bit her lip as she shook her head from left to right. "No, but I'd keep wearing your flannel shirt and t-shirts, unless you don't mind all the girls that come after you seeing." "I don't mind, but the record label would." "Come here," she ordered verbally and with her pointing finger. He sat up and she placed his hands to wrap around her back, she placed one hand behind his neck and with the other, slowly guided him inside her. She began pulsating her hips at a comfortable speed and moaning against his ear. He placed his forehead against her shoulders as she kept her rhythm going and sending pleasure through every inch of him. He felt her digging her nails on his lower back and neck, which caused him to grasp at her back for support and pull her body tightly to his. "RUFUS!...oh God, hold me tighter," she asked of him as she repositioned her legs tightly around his waist. He held her as tight as possible, feeling her breasts against his chest and having their stomachs touching. He began to push his pelvis against her thrusts, but she slowed down as he did. "Take me to bed."

He got on his knees while she clung to him and then rose to his feet and took two steps to put her in bed with him on top of her. "Kiss me." He hovered over her then began kissing her sweating neck, up to her ear and up her jaw until he reached her lips. She devoured his lips with hers as she held him closely to her body. "Mmmm," she moaned and paused their kiss to say "On your back Humphrey." He smiled against her lips and did as told. He got up and rolled over on his back. She got on her knees and piled up some pillows on her side. He looked at her curious what she was up to. She took him by the hands, leading him towards her, and scooted back on her knees until she was off the bed. "Lie down Rufus," she told him pointing at the mountain of pillows. He leaned back against the pillows, they propped him up just right, he wasn't holding his own weight up, but he was almost sitting up. She reached over for his right hand, which was opposite her and placed it on her inner right thigh. He let his palm linger against her soft skin, biting his lip, waiting for her next order. She dragged it up further, smiling wide at him. Again, he let it rest against her leg. "Rufus!...don't be a smart ass," she said becoming impatient. "I'm taking orders Lil, what do you want?" Lily finally moved his hand all the way up her legs and ordered, "Touch me." He began gentle strokes with his fingers and she bit her lower lip, closed her eyes and started moaning. She placed her hand over his and started moving towards him, her knees against the mattress. While he kept stroking her, she moved on him, her back towards him. He sat up and started stroking her breasts with his free hand, then moved her hair out of the way so he could kiss her back. She settled herself on him and reached under her and had him enter her. He wrapped his free arm around her stomach and groaned loudly, "Lily, ah." He kept stroking her as she started rocking her hips back and forth. She grabbed the back of Rufus's hand that lay on her stomach and interlaced her fingers within his. He grabbed her fingers and bit the back of her shoulder as she kept thrusting her hips. "Fuck, RUFUS!" She placed his hand back on her breasts and he massaged them a bit roughly,just how she liked it. He kept running his lips across her back, sucking at it gently and kissing behind her ear and down her neck. She turned her head back and brushed her lips against his, biting them first then running her tongue against them before he opened his mouth and began kissing her passionately. They moaned against each others lips as they both felt their pleasure almost rising to its extreme. "Move your hand faster," she ordered as she grabbed his wrist on the preoccupied hand. He did as told and she started screaming, "Yes, Rufus, Yeah." She moved her hips as fast as she could and Rufus placed his hand across her chest, feeling her heart almost bursting out of her chest. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and felt the first explosion of pleasure coarse through her. She moved his hand and held it, while she placed her other hand over his that lay over her chest. She rocked her hips just a few more times and both felt their orgasms electrify their bodies. He grabbed her jaw with his hands and moved her face sideways, out of breath he told her, "kiss me." She smiled, her heart beating fast, and gave him her lips. They kissed slowly and then both started moving, she backwards and he to his right so they could lay down. He was half on her and half on the bed, both legs tangled with hers, and his hands on her hips. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other was moving her hair so it wouldn't stick to her forehead or neck. "Oh my God, Rufus. That was incredible! Thank you." He smiled. "Did you just thank me for sex?," he asked her amused by her statement. She shook her head up and down, unable to speak as she was still trying to breath normal.

He kissed her forehead and then her lips before getting up and putting his boxers back on. He went into the kitchen and got some water, "Lil, do you want some water?," he asked as he poured her some in a glass. "Mhmm," she responded. He put the water jug back in the fridge and closed it. He grabbed her glass of water and walked back into his room, "here you go." Lily had placed the blanket over her middle section, her legs and arms still visible, and her eyes were closed. He smiled to himself, turned off the lights and placed the water down on the nightstand. With the light from the kitchen peering in his room, he walked over to the other side of the bed and removed the blanket from over Lily. "Lil?" he was trying to wake her up. She responded by moving her arms against her chest and tucking her knees towards her chest, clearly she was chilly without Rufus. He sat on the bed and tried to wake her up again by gently shaking her by her shoulder. "Lil, c'mon get up. Don't you want to go get your tattoo?" Silence. He leaned down and pushed her chin up just a bit to kiss her on the lips. "Lil," he kissed her again. "Mmmm Rufus," she smiled, but she didn't get up. Giving up he got up and went to start the shower, he returned to her and picked her up. "Rufus, stop!," Lily protested. "C'mon, we have to go today... otherwise you'll be mad and you won't get to until two days from now." He let her down thinking she was going to get ready, but she got into bed again. "LILY!"  
"I just want to sleep Rufus!, leave me alone." She went to grab the blankets, but he stopped her and threw her over his shoulders.  
"Nooooo." Being that she was still half asleep, she didn't put up a fight with her body.  
He opened the shower curtain and set her on her feet, still holding onto her, and away from the water. "Are you awake?"  
"No," she answered sarcastically. He let go of her to remove his boxers then got in in front of her, the water hitting his back. He closed the shower curtain and began to take a shower. She yawned and stepped right in front of him, leaning her head on his shoulder, getting wet. "Wash my hair Rufus."  
"You the boss again?"  
"I'm always the boss," she pointed out.  
He put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her. He turned them around to soak her hair and then reached for her shampoo and started washing her hair, massaging her scalp as he did.  
"That feels nice, thank you, I can take over from here."  
He got under the water as she lathered her body with soap, then they switched so she could rinse off and he could wash. She got out when she was done with conditioning, wrapped a towel around her hair and another around her body, and then went to grab a new set of clothes and something quick to eat. She went back to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the sink, waiting for Rufus to finish.

He got out and she offered him a bite of her apple by holding it up to his mouth. He took a bite and started drying off. She watched Rufus get dressed as she finished her apple then finally got up to change herself. She put on some of his jeans and one her own Lincoln Hawk T's. Then she put on the motorcycle jacket he had gotten her for her birthday and her black Prada Mary Janes. She applied some lip gloss and a little bit of mascara before removing her hair towel. She left her hair down in her natural curls just applying some light product on it. She grabbed her old black Hermes Kelly bag and Rufus grabbed her hand and opened the door for her, slapping her ass on the way out. They got down stairs and she got her helmet on.  
"I'm glad you don't fight me on wearing your helmet anymore," he said while putting his own on.  
"You're welcome Rufus."  
He kissed her and got on his bike to balance it out for her to jump on. She got on and they headed towards the liquor store then the tattoo parlor.

"Rufus, hey man, what you getting done today?"  
"Not here for me tonight Carlos, this is Lily, she wants to get her first tattoo."  
"Hi," Lily said.  
"Nice to meet you Kelly, you're gorgeous, you got a boyfriend?"  
Rufus had gone into the studio and was looking around, when he heard Carlos talk to Lily he started to laugh, he knew Carlos was joking and not really hitting on her.  
"Um, it's Lily Carlos, and Rufus is my boyfriend."  
Carlos turned to Rufus, "Rufus, how'd you score a hottie like Kelly man?"  
"Lily," she corrected him again.  
"Ok, Kelly," Carlos said. "So what do you want?"  
"A heart."  
"Awww, how precious. Kelly, we have some sample hearts over..."  
Lily interrupted him, "Actually I already have a design for it."  
"Ok, so where were you thinking of getting it?"  
Rufus walked up behind Lily and placed his hand on the small of the her back. "I want it on my bikini area."  
Carlos looked at Rufus and smiled.  
"What?," Lily asked.  
"Nothing, he's a lucky guy is all, your first tattoo and on your bikini area, wow, you sure?"  
"She's sure Carlos."  
Lily turned and smiled at Rufus.  
"What color were you thinking?" Carlos asked.  
Lily stayed quiet, "I hadn't thought of a color, ummmm... "  
"I'll give you a second, I'll go set up."  
She turned to Rufus, "How can you not ask me about the color?"  
He opened the bottle of Patron and handed it to her.  
She took a swig and gave it back to him. "Well, I've always liked pink, but that'd just be weird." She grabbed the bottle again and took another gulp. "I don't want it to be a plain black outline either, what do you think Rufus?"  
"Green?" Rufus suggested.  
"Green?" Lily asked irritated.  
"It should be up to you Lil, it's your tattoo."  
"Ugh, Well, I mean I know it'll be mine, but in a way it'll be yours too."  
He handed her the bottle again and she sat down on one of the chairs, took a sip, and started thinking again. He went and sat down in front of her. "Lil, you know if we ever break up..."  
She got up and took a huge drink of Patron. He got up took the bottle from her. "Lil."  
"Rufus, I don't want to talk about that, things have been good between us, really good and I don't plan on leaving again, and... I was scared ok?"  
He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Lil, I'm not suggesting anything and I understand what happened, I just want you to take everything into consideration."  
"Okay, well, if it's mine, but will remind me of you, then it's ours, you're making me ramble..."  
"Keep going, maybe it'll help."  
She stepped back and took the Patron again taking another drink. "So, it's ours and if we do breakup, I wouldn't want the new people I date to ask me about it...someone should really create white ink tattoos."  
"Lil, there is white ink tattoos."  
She walked towards him stumbling. He grabbed her elbows to try and balance her, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him and she kissed him. "You're a genius Rufus."  
"C'mon, lets go tell Carlos you're ready. ARE you ready?"  
She kissed him again and said, "As long as you hold my hand."  
"Then you're ready."  
Rufus walked to one of the back room and placed Lily on her back on the table.

"White ink if you will Pepe," said Lily.  
"Rufus, if you will lower Kelly's pants please, I promise to keep it professional with your girl."  
"You'd better," said Lily.  
Rufus lowered her pants under her butt and her underwear just below her hips, still covering her most intimate area a little bit, and revealing Rufus's drawing. "Thank you Rufus." He sat down beside her and held her hand.  
"Here we go," said Carlos. He cleaned the area and then began to outline just a little bit of the heart Rufus had drawn, "How's that, you feeling ok?"  
"It hurts, but I'm ok," she said squeezing Rufus's hand.  
"Al'right, awesome, then you're almost done." He outlined the rest of the heart in two minutes. "Al'right, all done. Want a mirror Kelly?"  
She turned to look at Rufus who just smiled at her. Carlos handed Lily a mirror and left the room to give them privacy.  
"I like it," confessed Rufus.  
"Me too! Take me home Rufus."

Carlos went back in and placed a small piece of gauze over the tattoo. He warned Lily against sunlight and pool water, and to make sure to keep it clean. He didn't allow Lily to pay for it since he was good friends with Rufus, appreciated how she didn't cry like most of the girls he tattooed for the first time, and because she had a good sense of humor. After Rufus helped Lily get dressed, they headed back to the apartment very slowly since Lily had been drinking, Rufus wanted to make sure she didn't let go of him while she was on the bike. Once they got back, Lily stumbled her way into the room while she left a trail of her shoes, jeans, jacket, and bra and underwear along the way. Rufus put the Patron in the freezer and went over to the bedroom. She had placed her bag back on the dresser and had also removed her shirt and put on one of his, she was lying down on the bed with it on and nothing else. He undressed, leaving his boxers on, and got into bed with her. She placed her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Rufus," Lily said sleepily. He ran his fingers through her hair and said, "I love you too Lil." A moment passed and Lily stated, "I'll always have your heart."


End file.
